Enthusiasm
by the merrinator
Summary: Hermione and Dean talk about Dean's main hobby: Drawing! F&E I guess if you look at it in a certiant way, it could be HGDT


A/N: Yay okay! I don't know…ah…I'm all sugar high on Skittles right now lol. So, I guess now would be a good time to write my next story in Feelings and Emotions: Enthusiasm! It's going to be…okay. . So here we go…!

DISCLAIMERNESS! I don't own all of this stuff. Well, the storyline of this fic, yeah. But not the Harry Potterness.

Hermione stroked the brown barn owl as she attached her letter to his leg. It hooted softly before flying away. Hermione then turned around to leave, but slipped on the owl dung that was all over the floor. As she slipped, a pair of arms snaked around her waist and caught her.

"Oh! I didn't know anyone else was in here…Hello, Dean!" Dean blushed as he pulled her back up to a standing position.

"Hello. Er…if you don't mind me asking…who was that letter to? It was huge!"

Hermione smiled. "Oh, just my mother and father. They wanted to know how I was doing."

"That's cool. Er…D'you want me to walk you back to the Common Room?"

"Well, I'm actually heading off to the library. You can walk me there, if you like."

Dean nodded. "Sure why not?" As they walked into the chilly February day, Hermione shivered. She had forgotten her scarf, and she always got cold in the winter.

"You're cold," Dean said, smiling as she gave him a 'Duh' look. "Here, have my scarf."

"Thanks but no thanks," Hermione said. "I don't want you to get a cold on my expense."

"No, I don't get colds…here, just use it. I don't want you getting a cold either." Hermione smiled at his kindness. "Thank you, Dean." They walked into the castle talking about random things.

"I bet you don't know that I can draw."

Hermione looked at Dean in awe. "Really?" Dean nodded. "You should show me some one day. I would love to see them."

"Okay! Hold on," Dean said. He pulled out his wand and said, "Accio Notebook!" Out of nowhere, a purple notebook came flying down the staircase and into Dean's arms. "Let's get into the library before I show you." They walked into the library, where Madam Pince was staring down everyone who was in there. When they caught her eye, she gave them a glare.

"Merlin…" Dean muttered, going as far away from her as they could. They picked a table next to the fire, and they took off there coats and gloves (and scarf).

"So, let me see them!" Hermione said enthusiastically. Dean chortled and opened his notebook looking for a good picture to show her. He found one and held it out for her to see. Hermione gasped.

It was a picture of Neville and Seamus playing Wizards Chess. Neville looked defeated, and Seamus was laughing. It was so detailed! The background was even there; they were in the Common Room. People were playing and studying in the background, and Hermione saw herself, Ron, and Harry. Ron was asleep, Harry was working, and Hermione was reading.

"Wow!" She said. She couldn't say anything else. "Hey…why is the picture not…"

"Moving? Yeah, I don't like my pictures moving around. I only use Muggle pencils and stuff like that…You really like it, don't you?" Hermione looked up at him and beamed.

"Yes! I can only draw stick figures; this is amazing! I wish I could draw like you…"

"I could teach you, if you'd like." Hermione thought about Dean's offer.

"I think I'll take you up on your offer! But if Ron starts acting silly, just tell him that we are only friends. He'll think we are dating or something."

Dean blushed at the sentence, but said, "Yeah, we don't want that to happen…besides…I already have a girlfriend…"

"Yep. Now, I have to study for my test in Muggle Studies…not like I really need to, but it's always good to study…we can start on those lessons later, okay?" Dean nodded.

"Okay. I'll go get stuff ready then. I bet you're existed," he said sarcastically. Hermione looked up at him, smiling.

"I've never been more enthusiastic."

A/N: Okay, so I guess that was good. I rather like the paring of Herm and Dean! It could be cute. I might use it later. Well…we only have three more 'E' stories to go until the 'F's arrive. Yay for 'F's! Well, not the grade in school F, but the…well, you get it.


End file.
